You Belong With Me
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: Hinata cheers Neji up. But not like Tenten. WARNING- Incest.


ii was bored p :  
Enjoy?

BTW! Should ii finish? Reviews should tell meh ( :  
SELFISH ! XD

///

Neji sighed under his breath. His hands were trying to massage his scalp and relax what was left of his mind. Of all times, he had to be kicked from the ninja football team after a fight with his beloved, Tenten. Easing himself on his beanbag with a cola in his right hand, Neji had to find something that would take his mind of the stress of life.

Most of his friends were occupied since it was the brink of the weekend. Friday. Though he could count on one person always being home.

Reaching over towards his nightstand, he picked up the phone & dialed away at her digits. His cousin was always there for Neji in his worst of times. Why would this time be different?

///

Hinata's household was a hectic one. Her sister was wining around, complaining of her score she received on a test. Hanabi wouldn't pry herself from the leg of her father.

"Dad! We are of the Hyyuga clan and you can't even have them change something of a tiny little score?! "Hanabi cried with each word a little louder.

"If you studied, there would be nothing to call about and change." The Hyyuga father was less the pleased with the score himself though he wouldn't lose sleep over it.

_Ring! Ring! _The phone blurred through the conversation and made Hinata bluster to get it. An excuse to be excused. "Hello?"

"Hey Hina, You-"

Hinata faced turned in a red blush & she put her hand to muffle her words. "I'm upstairs, Dad!"

"Who is it?" Father Hyyuga wouldn't have Hinata talking to any of those boys that would cause her heartache, like the young Uzumaki boy.

"Neji, dad!" Her face reddened more when she said his name. The head of her father nodded as she ran up the stairs, almost tripping with the phone in her hand.

When she put it back to her ear, she was breathless. "Sorry..About…That…Had..to..Tell..Dad..Who..Was..Calling…" Hinata tried to talk straight but had to gasp after every word.

This always made Neji laugh, a rare thing he barely did. Though Hinata could make him do it as often as he talked to her. He settled more. "It's fine, Hina !"

She smiled to herself & rested on her stomach on her bed. "So why is the great Neji calling me?"

"The great Neji isn't so great today." Trying to hide his tone with a sigh but only made it sound more fitting.

Hinata took a guess at why he would be down. "A fight with Tenten?"

Neji sighed again & took a long sip of his cola. Hinata replaced the topic quickly; her words came out in a jumble. "I meant, how are your classes? I heard you're getting high scores then Shikamaru!"

Hinata sat up when he didn't reply to her question. Although she didn't care, she just liked being on the phone and reminded herself that he called her.

"Oh? I wouldn't notice. You're scores & mine are getting close together on the charts last time I checked."

Neji knew this would put Hinata in a jumble which it did. "Oh really? I guess its cause the best cousin studied with me." Hinata knew he was lying though. She failed tests worst then her sister.

He laughed. "Yeah..We should study together again."

Hinata felt her face redden. "Like a date?" _Uh oh. _Instead of just thinking it, she blurted it out.

Neji felt himself blush. Something also Hinata could make him do very well. "A Date? Hina, isn't that something that you would prefer Naruto to do?"

Hinata muffled the phone again to bang her head against a pillow. How could she be so stupid?! They were cousins, why!? What was she thinking!?

Neji looked out his window & tried not to laugh. The advantage of being neighbors with his cousin was that he could look out the window to see why he was put on hold. Most of the time she forgot to close the blinds.

"I meant that..It would be a study date we need to plan if we want to study together again." Hinata let her voice trail off as she made it up as she went.

Hinata was just about to get up the nerve to say what she was thinking.

"So Neji, I-"

"Neji! Tenten is here! "His mother was calling him & it seeped through the phone in Hinata's ears.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Neji almost rather of stayed on the phone but wanted to talk things out.

"I have to go Hina." His voice wasn't cheerful & more of an automatic response. At least it was what Hinata thought.

"Oh, it's fine. Tell Ten I said hi." Hinata tried to smile as she shut her blinds down. Neji frowned "Yeah, I will."

"Bye!" Hinata kept her voice cheerful but hung up in a rush. Tears weren't something Hinata was good at holding in.

Neji heard dial tone then pressed the "End" button. Grabbing his jacket, Neji ran down the stairs to meet his girlfriend outside.

Hinata peaked out the blinds & watched Neji talking to Tenten, The beautiful ninja tools man. Or tools girl in her case.

Hinata sighed & leaned against the window. "I wish you could see me, like you see her."


End file.
